Destiny Strikes Again
by No-One-Wants-To-Be-A-Squidward
Summary: One early morning, Sabrina Grimm became dehydrated-after drinking three glasses of water! Something fishy is up with Sabrina, and the Grimms are going to find out what it is! Reply to Curlscat's Never Gonna Happen Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A response to Curlscat's Never Gonna Happen Challenge. BTW, I had issues spelling "Challenge." **

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I walked into the bathroom, to find my toothpaste had been swapped with Super Duper Sticky Glue(A/N: Not a real glue, I made it up). Puck must have been in a big hurry, this never failed for him. I grabbed it in my right hand, then spread it into Puck's "man brush" which Red had swapped her girly pink one for his black one. I flipped my emo hair behind my shoulder, and then smirked with this idea.

DPOV

Red and I walked down the stairs to see Sabrina looked evil, Granny focused on breakfast, Mom was bouncing baby Basil on her knee, and Puck no where to be seen.  
>"Odd. Wonder why Puck isn't here?" I spoke aloud.<br>"THIS IS WHY!" Puck yelled from the stairs. Omigosh!

SPOV

Mwahaha. It worked perfect! His hair was completely stuck in the pink sparkley brush!

RPOV

I smiled with laughter, and took my seat between Daph and Brina. "Morning Red," snickered Brina "like Puck's hair?" I burst into a fit of chortling. I slowly moved my red and black hair from my face, to see Puck glaring at us three like we glare one of those cute preppy girls that Daniel(aka Simba) used to go out with. Trust me, even two twelve year olds that look like fourteen year olds could scare the heck outta you.

DPOV

"Well, that is certainly a new look, Puck!" Sabrina exclaimed, not looking even a tiny bit like she'd pee herself. Heaven knows I did. He snarled.  
>"Can it, Grimm! It's your fault!" No facial movement.<p>

SPOV

The adults all went to work on a new minor case, after Granny Relda gave Puck a bit of a haircut. I looked at the glass of water in front of me. Dang, I had drank three cups by now-and I was still thirsty! As I walked toward the faucet, a sudden blast of dehydration hit, and I crumpled to the floor, head pounding, knees shaking, and mouth dry.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO! CLIFFIE!<strong>

* * *

><p>Daphne, Red, and Puck lifted me away from the broken glass. "Grimm, what's the matter?"<br>"DEHYDRATION!" Daphne screamed as she dropped my left leg and ran for a glass of water. She brought it back and slowly let me drink until my head stopped pounding. Daph then filled up a reusable water bottle for me, and Red and Puck set me on the couch.

SPOV

I grabbed my cell phone and began to text the Princess and the Athlete.

RPOV

That scared me so bad! Sabrina just fell, onto her knees, slumped shoulders, face slighty sweaty, eyes fluttering. We had set her on the couch, and Daph filled a water bottle for her. She drank some, and color returned to her face. We left the room, and five minutes later the doorbell rang. Puck went and answered it, to be ran over by Alice(of Wonderland) and Vasilisa(the beautiful, brave and wise).  
>"WHERE'S SABRINA?" Alice screamed.<br>Vasilisa covered her ears and shierked like Alice, "CALM DOWN, ALLY! SCREAMING WON'T HELP ANYONE!"

SPOV

I could hear them the minute Ally and Val came running up the porch steps, Ally panting from the "physical activity", and Val racing 5 feet ahead.  
>Soon, after screaming at my family out of panic, Val raced in, her long brown hair in a tight pony tail, her t-shirt crumpled, as always. Ally ran in, her floral mini skirt and white tank top still looking as if she just bought them.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A response to Curlscat's Never Gonna Happen Challenge. BTW, I had issues spelling "Challenge." **

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I walked into the bathroom, to find my toothpaste had been swapped with Super Duper Sticky Glue(A/N: Not a real glue, I made it up). Puck must have been in a big hurry, this never failed for him. I grabbed it in my right hand, then spread it into Puck's "man brush" which Red had swapped her girly pink one for his black one. I flipped my emo hair behind my shoulder, and then smirked with this idea.

DPOV

Red and I walked down the stairs to see Sabrina looked evil, Granny focused on breakfast, Mom was bouncing baby Basil on her knee, and Puck no where to be seen.  
>"Odd. Wonder why Puck isn't here?" I spoke aloud.<br>"THIS IS WHY!" Puck yelled from the stairs. Omigosh!

SPOV

Mwahaha. It worked perfect! His hair was completely stuck in the pink sparkley brush!

RPOV

I smiled with laughter, and took my seat between Daph and Brina. "Morning Red," snickered Brina "like Puck's hair?" I burst into a fit of chortling. I slowly moved my red and black hair from my face, to see Puck glaring at us three like we glare one of those cute preppy girls that Daniel(aka Simba) used to go out with. Trust me, even two twelve year olds that look like fourteen year olds could scare the heck outta you.

DPOV

"Well, that is certainly a new look, Puck!" Sabrina exclaimed, not looking even a tiny bit like she'd pee herself. Heaven knows I did. He snarled.  
>"Can it, Grimm! It's your fault!" No facial movement.<p>

SPOV

The adults all went to work on a new minor case, after Granny Relda gave Puck a bit of a haircut. I looked at the glass of water in front of me. Dang, I had drank three cups by now-and I was still thirsty! As I walked toward the faucet, a sudden blast of dehydration hit, and I crumpled to the floor, head pounding, knees shaking, and mouth , Red, and Puck lifted me away from the broken glass. "Grimm, what's the matter?"  
>"DEHYDRATION!" Daphne screamed as she dropped my left leg and ran for a glass of water. She brought it back and slowly let me drink until my head stopped pounding. Daph then filled up a reusable water bottle for me, and Red and Puck set me on the couch.<p>

SPOV

I grabbed my cell phone and began to text the Princess and the Athlete.

RPOV

That scared me so bad! Sabrina just fell, onto her knees, slumped shoulders, face slighty sweaty, eyes fluttering. We had set her on the couch, and Daph filled a water bottle for her. She drank some, and color returned to her face. We left the room, and five minutes later the doorbell rang. Puck went and answered it, to be ran over by Alice(of Wonderland) and Vasilisa(the beautiful, brave and wise).  
>"WHERE'S SABRINA?" Alice screamed.<br>Vasilisa covered her ears and shierked like Alice, "CALM DOWN, ALLY! SCREAMING WON'T HELP ANYONE!"

SPOV

I could hear them the minute Ally and Val came running up the porch steps, Ally panting from the "physical activity", and Val racing 5 feet ahead.  
>Soon, after screaming at my family out of panic, Val raced in, her long brown hair in a tight pony tail, her t-shirt crumpled, as always. Ally ran in, her floral mini skirt and white tank top still looking as if she just bought them.<p> 


End file.
